The present invention relates to a communication control apparatus in a mobile communication network and, more particularly, to a communication control apparatus for performing energy scheduling in the mobile communication network.
In a mobile communication, an energy-saving technique of a mobile network becomes a more significant challenge. In particular, in China, all mobile managers of China, for example, “China Telecom”, “China Mobile”, and “China Unicom” give assurance that energy consumption of network equipments is reduced. For example, “China Mobile” pronounces that 40% (8 hundred-millions kwh of electric power, 27 millions tons of standard coal, and 5 millions 700 thousands tons of the discharge amount of carbon dioxide) of wireless network energy consumption is saved up to year 2010 as compared with that of year 2005.
A number of network equipment manufacturers, for example, “Huawei” and “Motorola” pour their efforts into an energy-saving technology in a system of a single base station. Further, a number of terminal manufacturers, for example, “ZTE”, “NEC”, and “Nokia” propose a technology of a network side convenient to terminal energy saving.
However, when viewed from the entire mobile network system, a technology in which the energy scheduling of a large-sized mobile network can be performed has been not developed yet.